Golden Heart
by Warrior Nun
Summary: The thieving gang of Rudolph were promised a certain reward if they do this simple job, protecting a companion that belonged to a retired general. Little do they know that certain complications will arise, and so do secrets. Set after the events of the film Serenity, rating may rise in the near future.
1. Prologue

Plot-Bunnies are out to get me…I know they are…they're everywhere!

Watching…

This is the second Rise of the Guardians fanfic…but crossed over with a certain show that I held dear to my heart…along with others. This story may contain some elements from the original book series by William Joyce.

Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood and Firefly/Serenity are both respectively © by William Joyce and Joss Whedon.

The OCs that were featured in the story on the other hand are owned by yours truly.

Summary: The thieving gang of Rudolph were promised a certain reward if they do this simple job, protecting a companion. Little do they know that certain complications will arise, and so do secrets.

Setting: Firefly/Serenity universe, a few years after the Miranda broadcasting wave

Pairing: Pitch/Jack/Bunny (Jack is bottom)

Warning(s): May contain slash, violence, suggestive themes, usage of alcohol, tobacco, and or drug use, and things of that nature. You have been warned.

Special thanks to my betas, BAMmwahaha and Gabriel Nichole. I couldn't be here without you, ladies

* * *

This might sound like another history lecture, but keep in mind…this would jog your memory for a bit. I can give you the summary.

As you may recall, Earth-That-Was could no longer hold the large number of the human population. Not only that, it slowly died as we used up the tiniest resource.

So, with our advanced technology we sought out for a new solar system.

Dozens of planets…hundreds of moons…each one terraformed to be new Earths.

The inner core planets formed the Alliance, an interplanetary parliament. There they can ensure a comfortable lifestyle. They hope to spread "enlightenment" to the citizens of the Outer Worlds.

Their response was…unfavorable, as they form the rebellious force known as the Browncoats.

Then the devastating war broke out…but the Alliance emerges victorious.

But that was then…what happened six or so years that went after was more interesting.

This is just a rumor, but from what I hear from….a friend of a friend…that there is a certain group of misfits that found out one of the Alliance's dirty secrets and exposed it to the entire 'Verse. And the rest…well, watch the news or listen to some radio broadcasting, I'm sure you get it.

What happened to this certain misfit band afterwards?

I'm not quite sure to be honest…but I do have a feeling that they might be still out there.

What I can tell you what _happened _after that little misadventure…I'd say probably around a few months or years after it…

* * *

"So let me get this straight…"

The sound of a cigar cutter was heard before the person in question brought it to his lips. He lit the sliced end for a few seconds and then shook the small match a few times to put out the flame. The man inhaled the cigar for a moment and then finally exhaled. The smoke escaped from his lips, slowly evaporating into the air within the sole source of light above his head.

He possessed a stocky build, which definitely showed through the cheap suit he was wearing. Light shone off of his balding head which was only surrounding with what little greying hair it had left. There were slight wrinkles on his face, but that only made him look pudgier.

"You're sayin', that you want me," he emphasized on the word "me" by pointing at himself with his thumb as the cigar rested upon his bejeweled fingers. They look expensive but with a very keen eye, one of them is actually a fake. "Tah pay you a thousand platinum…"

But he was quickly cut off by the other man in front of him.

"_Thirty_, actually," his voice has a slight tenor tone, and quite smooth as well. The said man leaned in towards the light, revealing his appearance. He was dressed in a simple red duster coat made of leather material; underneath was a zipped up black shirt. His short and messy dark brown hair shone underneath the light, his deep sapphire eyes held a roguish gleam within them. The tailored beard-goatee on his face added the rogue charm further. In contrast to the gentleman in front of him…the man is more youthful and handsome. To further that difference between the two men, beside the red clad man stood an amazingly beautiful young woman. She was dressed in a rather provocative fashion; her white body suit was unique, exposing her bare shoulders and placed an emphasis on her cleavage as it hugged her form. The woman was scanning the slightly dimmed room with cautious hazel eyes. She seemed rather…delicate, given to the current situation. However, resting at her hip was a six-round Colt model, ready to be whipped out in case the negotiation…doesn't end well.

"Thirty thousand, Mr. Caesar, please get it right." The younger man flashed him a charming smile, despite the thickening tension in the room.

He tried to be as civil as possible, but he doesn't like how the men that accompanied Caesar were looking at her. They were practically undressing the poor woman with their eyes alone. He made a quick glance over to her, only to see her coldly observing around the room. The young man shifted his attention back when Caesar took another drag from his cigar.

Judging by its scent, it must be Cuban, the rare kind that was only available to the core planets. Border planets, on the other hand, well…the possibility of getting the authentic kind was about 50-50. But what does he know about mathematics?

"Mr. Cringle…I do appreciate the service that you and yer little…" then he trailed off as Mr. Caesar shifted his beady dark eyes over to his female companion. The dark brown pair roamed up and down of her body, marveling at each curve. Again, she seems impassive. In fact she merely flipped her peppermint hair and surveyed the room. "…lady-friend…has provided for the train job that I assigned tah you, but thirty thousand..." he chuckled as smoke escaped from his lips. "That seems quite a lot tah ask for."

Cringle simply smiled as he carefully chooses the right words to make his counter-argument.

"I can understand that, Mr. Cringle, really I do," his fingers drummed along the table's surface when he (discreetly) notices that one of Caesar's "friends" (well, more like bodyguards) was inching towards the weapon that he had concealed. "But…busting into a highly secured vault that was surrounded by Alliance soldiers, barely got out with the skin of our teeth…I do not think that a measly thousand platinum would cover that. Don't you agree…Garfield?"

The younger man still kept the smile on his face, even when Garfield's smile fell. He didn't even flinch when he glared at him.

"Only close friends call me that…_you_ call me Mr. Caesar," he takes another drag of his cigar and then tap the tip to an ashtray before continuing. "I don't know about this, Cringle, thirty thousand platinum sounds a bit much…however…." Then Caesar shifted his gaze upon female companion once more, grinning lewdly. But instead of being uncomfortable, she looked rather annoyed. "If you let me spend some quality time with your lady friend here, I might consider it."

Then he let out a hearty laugh, while his two bodyguards chuckled as they knew what he mean by those words. It seemed to be contagious since Cringle started to laugh as well, however what happened next isn't what Caesar expected.

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Cringle whipped out his pistol and shot down his two bodyguards. Before the old man could even react, Cringle's lady friend brandishes her own weapon in front of his face. He could hear the pained groans of his bodyguards behind him, but he could only keep attention at the barrel of the woman's gun in his face; which is also being joined by Cringle's gun…

"Chris Cringle!" he growled. "_Wǒ jiù tā mā de shāle nǐ_…"

But he was cut off as he heard the gun cocked, the expression on Chris' face was never changing. He could have sworn that he felt his heart stop for a minute

"Let me get clear up some things…_Garfield_…" he could hear the fury within Cringle's voice as he felt a chill down his spine when he made eye contact to his glare. "Number 2, Jessie and I busted our gorram ass trying to steal that rutting jewel…and number one, and the most important thing …" he placed the barrel close to his forehead.

"_Xi niao_ classless brutes- like you- aren't allowed to look at Jessie like she's some common doxy," Then a cheerful smile grew on his lips.

"Garfield…you don't happen to be familiar with the history of your namesake by any chance?"

Silence hung over them for the moment, save for the sounds of pained groans (and possibly praying to God and Buddha in Chinese) in the background.

Then finally the response that Caesar gave him was a nervous laugh.

Some moments later…

A loud laugh escaped from his lips as "Chris Cringle" turned to the peppermint-haired woman, carrying the briefcase that contains their current reward.

"I told you, my dear Anya…" his real accent was a rather thick Russian, almost giving his voice a bellowing tone. "It would work…if we play cards right, we would hit it."

Anya laughed alongside him as she and her beloved walked across the deserted landscape, welcoming the air after spending some time from that gorramed bunker hideout.

"To be honest, Nickolas, I have some doubts that we might be able to pull it off." Then she turned to him with a smile. "But as usual…you proved me wrong."

The brunet turned to her, flashing a devilish smile and then gave his stomach a good pat. "I feel it…in my belly."

The strawberry-haired woman rolled her eyes as she playfully shoved him. They kept on walking across the desert till they reached a certain point at a rock ledge.

"Bunny, are you there?" Nicolas called out, looking around their surroundings.

His response became in a form of the sound of heavy fabric rustling was heard until a camouflage blanket was thrown off to reveal a head of strange bluish grey hair pulled back in a messy low ponytail….and over towering the couple at least somewhere between 6-7 feet. His light green eyes studied the two, as he strapped on the sniper rifle over his shoulder. His appearance screamed out punkish thanks to torn sleeveless tan arms that reveal dark blue floralesque tattoos in tribal design and wore an extra belt over his dark cargo pants; the said belt held grenades, which were strangely festively painted. Dried vegetation and dirt crunched beneath his combat boots as he approached them.

"Yeah, I'm here…" he had an Australian accent, including a very annoyed tone added to it. "What took ya blokes so long?! I've been in this gorram heat till I feel like a Barbie underneath this blanket!"

The red-haired woman just stared at him, smiling one of her usual smiles, with her posture relaxed. "It's only had been 15 minutes, Honey-Bun…" then a teasing smile grew as she looked back from the bunker. "But there were some problems with the negotiations." Nicholas only grimace at the memory. Those pigs…don't even know how to keep their eyes to themselves. Wonder if it was better to let them know that they're married…?

Wait…Anya said that it was too risky. _Gai si_ that scorpion woman!

But then again, that was one of the reasons why he loved her about…

Bunny just rolled his eyes, both at the nickname and some implication behind those words, as he and his two comrades gathered up their supplies before continuing their way to their transportation, the Reindeer-Class transport ship known as Rudolph. It was a rather large transport ship, or at least it was supposed to be in appearance. If one looks very, very carefully, there were two mini-guns that were attached to the "neck" of the starship. It seemed –without any other gentler way- flashy due to the fact that it was colored bright red, which might be a slight(ish) setback on their line of work…for lack of a better description.

"So, North, yah got the moolah?" the taller man asked as he watched the latter start up the systems.

His answer came in the form of a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, we got goods…" then blue eyes looked up to him. "You got jewel?"

Bunny just returned the smirk as he held up a radiant looking jewel. It shone brightly by the white sun's rays that peeked through the visor shield.

"Got the jewel."

"Shiny…" After pressing a few buttons, Nicholas could hear the familiar sounds of the engines whirred to life. Warming it up before he could slowly take them to the skies, and then exiting the planet's atmosphere.

Steal stuff, get paid to steal stuff, and occasionally switch a certain item with a copy and run off with the loot.

"Just another good day for us!"

* * *

Please leave a review and/or critique. Thank you

Translation note(s):

Wǒ jiù tā mā de shāle nǐ – I'll fucking kill you

Xi Niao – piss washed

Gai si - damn

Doxy – Underworld slang for prostitute

Chris Cringle and Jessica – one of the pseudonyms that the Norths have used during their "jobs"; Chris Cringle is one of the few names that we recognize as Santa, along with Father Christmas. Jessica is one of the theorized names of Mrs. Claus. May or may not also be referring to Disney's _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ due to her teasing to Bunny.


	2. Chapter 1: Slow Day

I would like to thank Bam-mwahaha for beta-ing this chapter!

As I said before, I do not hold the rights to Guardians of Childhood or its film sequel Rise of the Guardians. Those rights belonged to William Joyce. Created Original Characters, such as Anya, belonged to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Slow Day

On Earth-That-Was, well, back when it was Earth-That-Is… (Well, that's ruttin' stupid)…they say that there is no honor among those who chose thievery as a livelihood.

But nowadays, even with the Alliance parliament in a middle of some…sorting out the messes, the decent(ish) jobs were really hard to come by these days.

Those who managed to get through the day with _real_ decent work, shiny.

Those who turned to otherwise…possibilities on hitting it big are 50-50.

Don't get him wrong, Nicholas would love to get a heaping pile of money and get the chance to just sit on it…maybe use them to buy a border planet. However, from what he learned of his chosen profession, there is no such thing as decency. Hell, morality is practically a pretty picture, hiding the truth that is even uglier than a colony of Reavers.

Or the Alliance…anyway, Reavers. Reavers are always one of the few things to watch out for in the 'Verse. Not that he had seen one, but with the stories running around, he wanted to keep it that way.

Back to the current problem at hand…it was only been a week, but not one job peeked his interest. So far, all they come up are just chicken feed, while there aren't many worthwhile goods- such as jewels- to steal since most of them are counterfeit. The chances of actually locating the genuine article, slim to none. It was bad enough that his gang were getting antsy just sitting around…

"Gorram it all to Hell, I'm so bored!" he groaned out, practically facedesk upon the table.

Well, most of them.

The result causes a certain knick-knacks to clutter a bit. All he could do currently was grumble coherently, like how a child does when not able to do something that he wanted to do.

Nicholas felt something whapped him in the head, he looked up to see the disapproving look on his wife and partner-in-crime. Both figuratively and literally.

Brandishing in her hand was a feather duster, which was raised like it was going to be used again. She was dressed rather casually of a simple shirt and capri pants, along with her peppermint hair pulled back in a loose braid, opposed to her usual "work attire".

"If you're that bored, then try something progressive to do," then she looked over her shoulder out in the hallway. "Dingle over there is doing his job…"

The said small man in question, Dingle, for the time being seemed to be in a worship position to a broomstick….with the brush end on fire. Fortunately, it was placed out by a seemingly bigger mustached man, who screamed out gibberish at him while holding an empty bucket. According to Nicholas' trained ear, larger man was scolding him for the possibility that he might burn down the workshop while imitating some dead musician from Earth-That-Was history (or what's left of it). Dingle just glared at him before picking up what is left of the broom and continues sweeping some dust off of the oak wood floor.

"Right…his job…" he muttered sarcastically before going back to plant his face on his working desk to sulk. That is if he get chance, if it weren't for the feeling the familiar whapping of the feather duster. This time shot up and glared at his wife. "Gah! _De míngchēng shì shénshèng de ma_?"

Anya just laughed as she placed a chaste kiss on his nose. She left the room, purposely swaying her hips at him. God and Buddha in Heaven, was he lucky to have a woman with that fine of an ass. "I thought you should know…Robinson waved in, asking for that special he ordered…so get workin', _mladenets_."

"Yeah, yeah…" Nicholas responded, as he swung around in his chair to gather up the necessary tools off of his table.

_Better get busy then…time is of the essence. Just like what Bunny said…_

When he thought of the taller man, made him roll his eyes; this whole crafts shop was more or less Bunny's idea; said that it would throw the purple bellied lap dogs off of their trail by hiding behind a legitimate business whenever the pickings are slim. Don't get him wrong, he would love to flesh out his talent through craftsmanship, but who would want hand crafted pieces of wood that cost a good amount of blood, sweat, and tears these days?

But he should be thankful that there are certain people are willing to order from him…that is if he was lucky.

Bunny, on the other hand, his business was a bigger hit; specializing in decorative eggs and gourmet chocolate. He had no idea what is so appealing about some painted or origami paper wrapped eggs, but he definitely understand the how popular his chocolates are. He tends to use his share to shop for ingredients that are considered rare. Hell, the rich folk are into to his creations like drug addicts to the newest black market drug, Slo-Mo.

North couldn't help but pout in jealousy at the fact that there is a difference in popularity between them. It's not his fault that he couldn't make something sissy looking as brightly colored eggs…it's just that sometimes he had hit a rutting block! He looked around his material supply again, trying to rack his brain for an idea.

He knew that guy with the crazy yellow hair was asking a toy robot for his kid with an even weirder hairdo…

Maybe weird hair is a heredity thing…not that he knew much about medics.

Then he heard the shop door bell ringing.

A customer? Out here on the border planets?

His luck is changing a bit…

"Hello?" it was obviously male…probably young too.

…ok, his luck might have raised about a tenth, but beggars can't be choosers.

North placed his tools down before heading out for the front desk. When he got there, he placed on his best charming smile. The one that he dubbed as his "smolder"

Anya described it as his stupid face.

"_Zdravstvuyte_, and welcome to the Santoff Clausen Workshop!"

* * *

Bunny sighed with content at the result of his work. He had to admit, it was a setback on his preferred line of occupation…but at least he had enough income in his share of the loot to get some information of his contacts on which black market to get some genuine ingredients for his products. Not to mention that he was worried about his chickens during their "main job", but he was glad that Phil, one of North's gang members was kind enough to take care of them without expecting pay from him.

He couldn't be more thankful than that.

The Australian surveyed his latest creation and couldn't help but beam with pride. He had just finished his washi egg project, thus giving him time to come up some ideas for this month's gourmet chocolate. He always wanted to try the brandy flavored kind…

Then his sensitive ears picked up the shop door bell ringing.

A customer?

Nowadays, people just use wave methods to make their orders. Mainly due to paranoia of running into either people ten times more bad than them or even the worst case scenario, the reavers that are still roaming the 'Verse.

Not many made an effort and actually come out on their own. Setting his brush down, Bunny stood up from his workplace before heading out for the cashier front. Pulling back his curtain, he was greeted by the familiar scent of his creations in many forms.

From milk and white to dark, the containers were filled with colorful wrappings as the boxed truffles line along the shelves. The interior had an earthly feel with floral markings painted along the beams.

Bunny casually leaned against the counter, while at the same time discreetly kept his hand underneath; curling his fingers on the familiar polished wood of his boomerang. Unlike North and Anya, he doesn't like guns. If anything, he would like to use bombs and his precious twin boomerangs any day; however whenever they're on a job, North just shoved a random large pistol in his hand and practically say "just stand there and look threatening…and pretty." One of these days, he would punch him in the face. So, that was why he kept the boomerangs with him, at all times. Even in shop hours. Just because he had to face a customer in the eye, doesn't mean that he should let his guard down.

"Welcome to Warren Shoppe, how may I…" then he trailed off when he took in the appearance of his first customer of the day.

Standing before him was a young man, probably reaching to his late teens but still retain his youthful appearance. He dressed in attire that was common on the Rim planets, a simple blue hoodie that obscured his face from view as he view the colorful boxed chocolates and a pair of dark brown corduroy pants. The ensemble looked a bit oversized on him, taking a quick note on his slim figure. When he turned his attention, Bunny found himself face to face with a pair of the brightest blue eyes that he had ever seen. Chestnut brown bangs frame his heart-shaped face, thanks to the quality of light within his shop, he could see that his skin is quite pale…almost white even.

However there is something off about the picture…but he can't place his finger on it. Maybe it was the boots…they seemed too clean and big for him. No, that can't be it…

"…Help…you?"

God that sounded so awkward. The kid must have think that he had gone bonkers or something…

Then a smile grew on the boy's face. Wait…when did it get hot in here?

"You're the shop owner, Mr. Bunnymund, right?" he asked, staring at him. "You're different than I pictured…your friend at the Workshop said that you would help me with something."

Bunny had to hide a look of grimace when he heard the mention of that Russian bastard…he might have a complicated relationship with him, but he doesn't know if they should be classified as friends. It doesn't help with the fact that North believed that there is some sort of rivalry between them and their legit business that they used as a front. There were times he wondered how that woman put up with his antics?

But then again, he didn't even want to know.

"It depends…anything that I could help ya with?"

The teen looked around as he clasped his hands behind his back, smart move. Usually patrons come in with their hands in their pockets. An obvious sign of a classic "five-finger discount", not that he had run into those…yet.

"Well…I was thinking about getting something special for someone…" he looked around the merchandise of the shop, but couldn't pinpoint the perfect one. "I don't suppose you can recommend something to me."

Bunny just casually shrugged as he flashed him a charming smile.

"That all depends, mate…if it's for a lucky gal of yer life, I would suggest a box of truffles. It's a real hit." He gestured over to the elegant looking boxes in front of the boy, as if it was obvious.

The boy was now facing him; this time cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Now it was Bunny's turn to be confused. Surely this boy is shopping for his lady-friend, right?

"This is for yer girlfriend right?" no answer, just silence. "Crush, then?"

Again…silence. The latter seemed to stand there, unblinking. It was a rather awkward, and yet creepy, moment for him.

After what seemed to be a long time, the boy finally blinked and snapped his fingers in realization.

"OH~! Now I get it!" the boy let out a soft laugh. "Honestly I had no idea what you're talking about till now!"

Bunny blinked his green eyes, not knowing what they're talking about at this moment. "Ok…so, is it for a girl?"

"Actually…I prefer guys."

Silence fell once more as the older man stared at him in surprise before coughing. Alright, this is getting awkward now…

"O-Oh! I see…well…" This is beyond awkward... he felt like a gorram idiot. Seeing at the elder's embarrassment, a mischievous grin grew on the brunet's lips.

"What? Not used to be around sly boys?" his voice had a teasing tone, almost seductive…?

No, no, that can't be it…it's just his imagination! That must be!

"N-not that I mind! I mean, if you're into that, shiny…I just thought…" God and Buddha in a higher plain of existence, he sounded like a bloody idiot right now. And in front of his first customer of the day nonetheless!

Jack stared at him with curiosity, his smile is still mischievous.

"You thought what?" he asked.

Bunny thought over the right words for a moment, not wanting to upset this kid. "I just thought that you might be getting something for a girl," he spoke. "Since ya…" then he swallowed a bit. "Well, to be honest, you have good enough looks."

The boy laughed once more, as he removed his blue hood. "Why thank you, kind sir…" This revealed his face better, thus confirming Bunny's comments about his appearance. "I must say, that you're not bad looking yourself."

His dark brown hair was a bit on the shaggy side, but still pulled it off. He looked rather pretty, for a better lack of word. However, he still can't place his finger on which part of him that didn't suit him…maybe it was the hair, he was not sure.

"You know…" the boy's voice broke his train of thought, suddenly appeared right in front of him, despite the fact that the only thing that separates them is the cashier desk. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw that particular look on the younger's face as he leaned in close. His blue eyes were half-lidded, and his smile was now seductive.

"You're kinda tense, for someone who makes chocolate for a living…why not let me help you relax?" he could feel the slender pale fingers tug on his collar for a bit before feeling the fingertip slid down his chest slowly. "I know some really good methods; we could even go to the back room." His voice was in a sultry purr when he spoke, the double meaning behind the words made his chest let out a sonic boom.

His heart suddenly started to beat rapidly against his chest, a lump was forming in his throat causing him to swallow audibly. His cheeks grew hotter as he could have sworn the distance between their faces were now inches, he could feel the young boy's breath upon his lips. Bunny didn't know what to do…or how to react…wait, how old is this kid anyway?! Oh God! What if he's actually 14 and just looked this old!?

He's a thief, yeah…but he's no pedophile! He has standards! He has pure ethnics!

"I…um…well…" damn it, now he was stuttering. Him…E. Aster Bunnymund, stuttering! In front of a kid! Sure, he had done some fooling around in the past. But mostly when he was the one placing on the charms!

To this boy…it was as easy as breathing in air. Just who is he?!

Then to his surprise, the brunet pulled away from him with a mirthful laugh.

"Just kidding~!" he practically sang, making Bunny blinked rapidly. Wait…what just happened? "Just caught up in my teasing…sorry about that," The boy stuck his tongue out playfully as he scratched the back of his hair.

"O-oh…" Was the only intelligent thing that came out of his mouth; it is a relief that this kid is playing around, but for some odd reason, Bunny could not help but felt the vague sense of disappointment. _No, no! The bloke's just messing with ya! _He mentally scolds himself. _I mean, all kids his age do that. Right? _

Of course…kids his age flirt with OTHERS in his peer group. Not men that were reaching to their early thirties…

Ok, now he's making himself sad.

"But seriously, is there any recommendations?" the boy asked, now a bit serious. Emphasis on bit. "For my boyfriend of course, ya see, it's a special occasion that was dear to the both of us and your friend said that you made the best damned chocolate in the 'Verse." Then he smiled sheepishly. "His words, not mine."

Bunny laughed heartily at the shy look on him. One minute he's a flirtatious minx, now he's as shy as a violet. It's like looking at different sides of him…adorable, in a twisted sort of way.

"Well, if it's for yer," then he cleared his throat a bit. "_Boyfriend_…I might suggest dark chocolate." Bunny released his hold from the boomerang and reached for one of the smaller boxes on the displaying part of the front desk, to promote the best selections. It was a black box that was beautifully wrapped in a deep red ribbon. Stamped on top of the lid in golden ink was the shop's logo, which consists of a small rabbit sniffing a tulip.

This batch of chocolate was one of the expensive kinds in his shop, most of the women (from what he assumed) in fulfilling marriages tend to order these from him for their husbands, willing to pay the full price for it. The look on the boy's face…priceless; he was in genuine awe at the sight. He took the box from Bunny's rough hands as if it was the most delicate thing that he had ever come across in the 'Verse.

"It's beautiful…" he was marveled at the sight of it. The boy looked up to Bunny with an appreciative smile. "How much did I owe you, Mr. Bunnymund?"

God, this kid is so innocent…was he seriously that minx who offered him "relaxation" a second ago?

The grey-haired man smiled at him charmingly. "Call me Bunny," he winked at him for a good measure. "And as for that gift…well, usually it was around like 99 credits," then he paused, to relish the look of surprise on the brunet's face as he stared at the chocolate. Must be his first time to have picked out first class chocolate, his expression practically screams out "people blow credits over a small amount of chocolate!?" One of the few things that he loved about being a shop owner, get to see the customer's reaction.

"However…" somehow he broke the poor kid's mental panic attack as he glanced up at him shyly; seems like he only has some pocket change on him. "For you, I'll mark it half of the price. How does that sound?"

The boy blinked a few times as he let the information sink into his head.

"Really? You can do that?" then the familiar mischievous smile grew on his lips. "It's not because I'm cute right?"

Normally Bunny can't stand annoying people (North is a special case, that hot-blooded idiot…), but with this kid, there is something charming about him, a chuckle escaped from his lips as he responded.

"Well, yes and no. You're cute I can give ya that. However, whoever your boyfriend is, he's lucky to have you. And besides, it's the least that I can do."

A blush bloomed on the fair cheeks but the latter gave him a cheeky grin regardless.

"Thank you, sir." He spoke in genuine gratitude.

The brunet paid for the chocolate and declined the change, his way of returning the favor Bunny guessed. Just when he was about to head out, the boy paused and looked over to the older man with a small smile.

"You know, I wasn't kidding about you being attractive," he told him before giving him a saucy wink.

That feeling of a rapid thump came back in his chest as he watched the boy leave; his only path back to reality was the familiar dinging of the shop bell. Blinking out of his trance, Bunny fought all his might not to blush, even though it's a one-sided match. Damn teenagers these days! But then again…that kid sounded sincere.

Maybe he's the type to like older men, and he's not that bad on the eyes…

Then Bunny briefly thought about the Norths, and then he felt a pang of jealousy. Not once did he deny that he felt like a third wheel, may it be on or off the job. There were times when they fight (playfully) and some arguments, it was clear as the double rising of the moons, Alibaba and Kasim, that they would rather join the Alliance propaganda than see one of them die. A sigh escaped from his lips as he ran his hand through his bluish-grey hair, not caring if he messed up his ponytail. That kid had some skills…with his looks and the right kind of words, he would make anyone putty in his hands.

But the way he spoke about his boyfriend, even if it was brief, he could tell that he was deeply in love with him.

If only…if only someone like that would see him that way…

His sensitive ears picked up the familiar sound of an engine, probably a pair of hover-bikes, whether it was landing or leaving, he cannot tell. Judging by the distance, it sounded nearby from the shop. After all, Santoff Clausen was just a couple blocks away. Living on a border planet such as Morgiana has its advantages. While they deal with business with some of the Core planets, those who dwell in the Underworld are smart enough to keep their real cards underneath the table when it comes with the Alliance. It was a perfect place as a haven for those who made deals that don't blend in well with the law.

The next thing he heard wasn't what he expected.

"Wha-what are you doing!? LET GO! LET GO OF ME!"

Grabbing one of his boomerangs, Bunny leapt out of the shop without a second thought. When he burst out of the door, he was greeted by the sight of the boy being dragged roughly by two thugs. Both of them seem large and muscular build, decked out in what looked like tattered leather and suede. One of them seemed to have what appears to be a Mohawk. His companion, on the other hand, was completely bald. The box of chocolate was laid to waste on the ground as his customer was struggling out of their hold. No doubt that one of the passerby had called the authorities, but they would come too late by then.

Thinking quickly, Bunny threw his boomerang towards one of the thugs' head as he dashed on forward. He used all momentum within his strong legs to spring forward to slam onto the other's face. Bunny smirked at the possibility of the imprints of his boots being the result. With a single tuck, he nailed his landing before standing up straight to smirk confidently at the fallen man.

"Better think next time 'bout kidnappin' one of my customers, mate."

Then he blinked when he noticed something in the Mohawk Man's grubby hand. Entangled within his sausage fingers was a mop of familiar brown hair. But when Bunny looked closer, he could see that the so-called hair was actually a wig.

"What the…" was all he could speak out.

Then a groan was heard behind him making him turn around, as people began to gather and gossip. What Bunny saw is what he didn't expect at all…

His customer knelt on the ground, thankfully unhurt. However, his attention is at his hair…his _real_ hair.

It was completely white, like fallen snow which was rare on Morgiana; but he had seen the winter times on certain planets when he was on the job with the Norths. He wasn't a big fan of the cold, given to the fact that he was born on a planet that it was warm and sunny 24/7. However, that doesn't mean he couldn't appreciate the beauty of the sight.

The boy looked around and saw that his supposed kidnappers are unconscious on the pavement before looking up to Bunny, unaware of the local police sirens wailing. He was grateful, but that was not the only thing that the older man noticed.

By anything, he looked…apologetic?

"I'm sorry, looks like I brought some trouble…"

* * *

Author's note(s):

De míngchēng shì shénshèng de ma – What in the name of all that is Holy

Mladenets – Russian for babe

Zdravstvuyte – Good afternoon

Robinson and "kid with an even weirder hairdo" – referring to _A Day with Wilbur Robinson_ and the film adaptation _Meet the Robinsons_, created by William Joyce.

Border Planet Morgiana – named after a slave girl of _Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves_ from _1000 and 1 Nights. _Its moons are Alibaba and Kasim.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy with Misfortune

I'm still alive and kicking! And no, I am not giving this baby up...I just need to make sure that everything is ok with my trusted friend and beta.

A thousand thanks to you, Gabriel Nichole...bless you. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or Firefly/Serentity, they are both respectively owned by Joss Whedon and William Joyce

* * *

Chapter 2: The Boy with Misfortune

Last Chapter…

"I'm sorry, looks like I brought some trouble…"

North had to abandoned the current project that he was working on, just to see what the commotion was about.

All he could remember that he was picking out some thread and needle and almost stabbed himself in the finger when a patron screamed out in Chinese outside of his shop. He almost crushes few of his workers if it weren't for their signature pointy hats with the bells attached to the tips.

_Really, why they always under boot?_ He thought to himself.

The Russian man stood outside of the workshop in order to find the source of the commotion. Luckily with how the busybodies are gathering around (and being ushered away by the authorities), he had to take a wild guess and theorize that would be it. While weaving his way through the crowd, North finally reached the "eye" and saw Bunny…and a familiar looking face.

Only difference is his hair color.

Pure white like freshly washed sheets that hung along the clothes line; it looked too natural to be hair dye, unlike how youngsters have done these days.

The boy was seated by the steps of a neighboring shop across from Bunny's, wrapped by some sort of shock blanket as he was being questioned by one of the policemen. North could see that he had his head down the whole time as he recalled his experience; thank the Buddha for him to listen to Bunny's advice on having a legitimate business as a front. He had to slow down his pace, so that he wouldn't attract attention as he made his way to his comrade. The tall Australian was just finishing up his questions to the policeman as a few others hauled off some thugs.

Probably the cause of this commotion…

However, something caught his eye. North could have sworn that one of the thugs' hands have a tattoo of what looks to be a monkey's paw made of stone…

_Can it be…? _

He mentally shook his head before making his way to Bunny's side as soon as he was finished with the officer who seemed to have gotten all the notes he needed.

"Bunny, what happened here?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth when the latter finally finished up answering the policeman's questions. Bunny ran his hand through his silver grey hair, messing up his ponytail a bit as he tried to use the right words to use so they won't blew their true operation. Corruption amongst the police force was expected; especially some are willing to take bribes from gangsters or Alliance.

"If only I knew…the kid's was jumped by a couple of thugs after purchasing my products," he replied. "Didn't know anything else…might need to be taken to the station for more questioning…"

However, in his green eyes, it was obviously saying that he might have seen the tattoo on the man's hand as well. North glance over to the boy, who was just finishing up, before turning back to his friend; hiding a serious demeanor.

_After questioning, take the boy to Work Shop. We need the full detail. _

_Ya got it, Mate._

"And that was about it…that's all I could tell you." The young boy looked up to the detective sitting in front of him.

They are currently seated in one of the interrogation rooms, recording the recollections of what happened this afternoon. There was no doubt in his mind that there are other people observing on the other side of the mirror, no thanks to the old police drama that he had come across on the wave from time to time. That one particular show concerning about "special victims" always seem to be depressing…

To his relief, the detective nodded as he typed down one last note before looking him to him.

"Actually, kiddo, that would be more than enough," he stood up and walked over to open the door for him. "You're free to go home now, just make sure that you watch your back."

The boy nodded as he readjusted his wig before standing up and exit out of the door. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding as soon as he was out of the room. It was rather tense and stifling during the interrogation, he had always wondered what it was like but now that he had firsthand experience…he didn't want to go through that again.

He head up out of the police station, greeted by the fresh air and the slight chill of the wind of outside. The sight of buildings came into view as he looked around, seeing the people come and go as cruisers fly above. It doesn't help for the fact that this is his first time on coming to this planet. A friend of his told him of a decent shop that can not only handcrafted toys but can also repair them. When he arrived to Morgiana with his personal shuttle, the boy was overwhelmed by the size of the city. The buildings are overwhelmingly tall, but in there are other certain districts that seem to be a bit old and rundown.

Being in a place like this, it somehow reminded him of…

"G'day, mate!"

He jumped a bit at the sound of the familiar Australian voice and whipped his head around to find a familiar tanned man leaning against the side of the police department with his arms crossed. He wasn't lying that this man is attractive in the shop, standing at least around 6 feet tall with the right amount of muscle without being too muscular. His skin was a contrast to the boy's pale complexion, a color of bronze from his time underneath the suns of the 'Verse. Blue floral tattoos adorned on his arms, he could see the smaller third one beneath his bluish-grey bangs.

But he has standards; after all he does have someone special someone waiting for him back home.

Well, make that two.

"Bunny…"

Bunny smiled as he gave him a two-finger salute.

"Yo," he greeted before removing himself from the wall. "How are ya feelin'?"

The boy sighed as he ran his hand through the faux brown hair. It seemed that he placed on the wig again, probably for further safety if he was mistaken. The Morgiana capital is a rather large city, so there was a good chance that the people who saw them in front of the Warren shop are most likely not going to see them again.

"I'm actually doing fine, I guess…" then he looked up to him, staring straight into his green eyes. "But I really appreciate you saving me back there."

Bunny felt the thump in his chest again; he cleared his throat as he thought over to respond back.

"It's…it's nothin', mate," granted that mostly him and the Norths steal (and sometimes double-cross) their clients. But once in a blue moon, they have come across some certain…things that they don't agree with, North had to make due with coming out of a job with little to no chump change. However the down side that even if they do help certain people, chances of receiving gratitude was null. In fact, he recently remembered on one job that a small band of women that they have saved from some bigot cult on a backwater planet.

Don't want another encounter like that again…

"Anyone could have done that…" he cleared his throat before thinking up something. He had to take the kid to the Workshop for some serious questioning. Bunny already fed the cops what they want while leaving out some certain details. If those blokes are what they think, then this might be more than just trouble as the kid have mentioned.

"Um…about the chocolate…" his thoughts were broken when the white-haired boy spoke up. "It got ruined in the middle of the struggle, so I was wondering…"

"Actually, I was about to offer you another one," then he thought over a bit. "Free of charge, this time around. Think of it as an…um, a condolence gift in a way."

Ok, that sounded suspicious, even to him. Hell, even he knows that he wasn't convincing himself! But the kid seemed to have bought it…

…ah, _Tā mā de yǔzhòu_! Of course he was thinking about giving this kid chocolate for free!

Mainly to get him to accompany with him to the workshop…no, that is DEFINITELY the wrong way to word it, by thought nonetheless-

"So, shall we get going then?" Bunny blinked and saw the teenager staring at him, with his arms clasped behind his back. That appearance alone gave him an innocent air of a child, not like the flirty side that he had witnessed earlier today. Honestly, if there is a Beijing Opera troupe, this kid could be a star in no time.

"Yeah, I'll lead the way. Just stay close to me, alright?"

"Tashi, prepare some tea…the rest of you, tidy this place up a bit, we have guest coming!"

Just as North clapped his hands two times, everyone in his shop immediately get to work. Well, most of them, some of the "elves"- a term that they prefer for some reason, reckon that it was much more fancier than "midget" or "dwarf"- preferred to mess around and have a make-shift band improvised with cleaning supplies. Singing something about a guy being blue….

It took Yaloo, another one of North's competent comrades, to talk them into fixing up the place a bit. After all, a special guest is about to arrive soon…

North surveyed the cleaning over reminding another hulking man who was just about to place away his painting supplies for that toy robot line. "I don't like it, paint it red later!" He didn't see the painter babbled out in protest as he made his way to the office. Once he was inside, North spots his latest project on his work desk.

It was a small black horse plushie, and he was in a little of mending the leg and button eye upon the boy's request. Right before promoted as "special guest" of Santoff Clausen after that incident in front of Bunny's chocolate shop.

He recalled the afternoon that occurred no more than a while ago this afternoon.

At first he thought that the boy was looking for something to buy for a younger sibling or something like that, until he placed a stuffed toy that was in a form of a small black horse upon his counter. With his trained eye, the plushie looked handmade and a bit worn however the materials are made of the highest quality of cotton. Not the synthetic kind that you tend to find around either towns or planets that are working hard to get by.

A simple mending job on the horse was what he requested, since a boy back on his home planet thought it would be funny to mangle it in front of his little one. North shook his head as he accepted the job. There is always saying about "boys being boys" but in his opinion that saying is nothing but _yi da tuo da bian_ to justify the fact that parents don't even know the meaning of discipline. That is the reason why he doesn't like dealing with rich folk that only see their children as status symbols to show-off and would go as far as neglect them. And they always ask that question "where do I go wrong?" Don't get him wrong, he adored children. But with his chosen lifestyle, it wouldn't be possible…and that is just one of the few reasons.

The _mal'chik_, on the other hand, he seemed to have the appearance of someone from the middle class of a border planet. But for some odd reason there was some sort of air to him that he couldn't place his finger on. But he knew that he felt something there…he could feel it in his belly.

He remembered when he was looking for black cotton thread and a good needle that he was talking about his comrade, Bunny and his shoppe that specialize in gourmet chocolate. Maybe he was complaining how competitive that he would get over the littlest things like which of their business are better to the public or which holiday is better, Easter or Christmas…he couldn't remember. But either one, it peeked his customer's interest.

The way his eyes twinkled at the mention of chocolate…yeah that could be it.

North had to tell him that the Warren Shoppe is not far from his workplace, saying that he could swing over there while he work on repairing the plushie. He honestly didn't want to advertise to make his "business" chances slimmer now than it should be, but the Russian couldn't help but be touched when the _mal'chik_ said that he loved his shop's design.

"You never see this kind of style these days…"

That is what he said before he went out of the door.

Most customers, mainly those who managed to move out of the comfort zone of the upper crust section, just remark how plain and tacky it looked. It took all of his self-control to not to bring out his pistol and shoot them in the head. But if there is any smart remark on his wife, it took the combined effort of Yaloo and Phil to hold him back from attacking them with his cutlass. The last thing they want is to have him to be placed in prison for murder on first degree.

"_Mladenets_, Bunny and the guest are here," he heard his dearest Anya called from the front desk, breaking him out of his train of thought.

North shook his head a bit before heading out of his office. There he found Bunny and the _mal'chik_, which the younger was enjoying a cup of tea before making a compliment to Tashi who seemed to be pleased. Thank God and Buddha in Heaven, that neither one of the elves have contaminated the batch like they do for some reason.

"So we meet again," he spoke up, in his usual jovial tone.

He could see that the boy had his wig back on again, turning his attention as he took a careful sip from the mug. That is when he noticed something. It was considered small…but for some reason, the way he held that mug seemed kind of, for a better lack of word, elegant. Which odd considering that he seemed to have the appearance screamed out middle-class, he wondered…

"I hope that I give you the tour of the Santoff Clausesn Workshop, but business first," he opened the door wide. "Shall we, _mal'chik_?"

The boy nodded as he allowed being lead to the office, without any protest. Once all four are inside, Bunny pulled out a seat for the youth to sit in. "Thank you," he spoke to him sincerely as he made himself comfortable.

North turned to a small plate of cookies (made by Anya) and held the plate over to him. "Cookies?" he offered.

The latter politely declined, seemed to prefer the tea. The Russian nodded before placing the plate back on the desk, leaning back on it. "Alright, time for business," his tone was serious when he spoke. This marked for Bunny to inconspicuously lock the office door, just to make sure that no one gets in and interrupt them. North could see with his trained eye that the _mal'chik_ seemed to know on what his companion did as he glanced over to Anya who went up to by his side, leaning against the desk in front of him.

He sighed heavily as he stared at his tea, glancing at his still-full mug. He couldn't see what expression that he have, but North could tell that he was expecting this beforehand.

"I suppose that you're wondering what happened this afternoon." It was more of a statement than a question.

Anya nodded, now wearing her business face, the same one for their real job. "Those men who tried to capture you, they're the underlings of the gang that called themselves the Stone Vanara," her tone was serious, void of the usual playfulness. "They seemed to be interested in you for some reason."

The Stone Vanara is one of the most feared gangs, since Niska, known by the tattoo of a stone monkey paw; while they do control drug trafficking in the underground, they mostly specialize mainly in prostitution rings that consist of kidnapped young men and women from outskirt planets, even going as far as picking them off of the streets. No one, not even the Alliance, knew how big they are. Or where their base of operation…

The boy nodded, slowly reaching up to pull off his wig, revealing pure white spikes that sprang up as a result.

"I could say it was because of my hair…" then he looked up to the Norths with an expressionless glance. "But I guess you can say that's not enough."

The way he spoke about his obvious ordeal almost sounded like this wasn't the first time that the notorious gang tried to kidnap him in broad daylight. Bunny raised his eyebrow as he took mental note of the new facts that they have heard. "This isn't first time you were almost kidnapped," he commented.

The boy nodded, still staring at the tea. "I'm probably the only one in the whole 'Verse with white hair," he spoke up. "Not only that I'm more or less came from a prestige family."

"I kinda figured," North said. "It's only small, but I noticed how you hold your mug. I've seen that method of holding a cup is from some tea ceremony." He placed out some certain details of their other job, but he did see a beautiful tea ceremony being performed on one of the jobs that they were on, concerning about an ornate mirror that needed to be delivered by an old woman to her adult daughter.

"That and I noticed that your posture is very good," he thrown in the last second. He wasn't kidding, by the time the mal'chik sat down; his posture is the perfect combination of relaxation and the kind of sitting position that could be found on aristocrats.

The white-haired teen looked up and smiled coyly at him. "You seemed to be well-traveled man for someone of your profession," he said, sounding impressed. "You also specialize in delivery service?"

North cleared his throat, feeling quite tickled pink as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Well, I don't know about being well-traveled and all…" Then he felt Anya elbowing him hard in the ribs. "Ow…" he whined, mock-glaring at her.

His wife just rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the youth, who politely held back his laugh at their slight bicker. "Anyway, I don't know if we heard you right. You say that you're from a prestige family?"

"Well, more like employed by the family," the white-haired boy corrected before taking another sip of his tea. "It's…kind of complicated."

Bunny moved his position from the door to stand by the youth's side, finding that he kept quiet long enough. "Is it anyone we know?" he questioned, sounding a bit suspicious but managed to be civil. He could not help but feel that the boy was leaving out some certain details. Aside the fact from his background (or what he could reveal) and some unique physical features, Bunny doesn't feel that they're getting the whole story.

The boy looked up to him with an eyebrow raised. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Don't get me wrong, mate, I just couldn't help but feel that you're leaving out some parts of your story." And he has all the right to point that out, no doubt that North and Anya have noticed too. Just because they're thieves, doesn't mean that they don't have a good background check on their potential clients. That is a number one (unwritten) rule of thievery and smuggling, just make sure that their client, no matter what the status, is legit. Even the non-legit ones…

"It's fine, I get it…" he shrugged casually. Well, at least he understands and didn't fly off the handle in a heartbeat. "But I can assure you that I have my own reasons."

"But that doesn't explain how you know about the Stone Vanara." Anya pointed out.

The boy sighed heavily at this, turning his attention to the green liquid in the mug. "It's not something I want to recall again…" he was practically staring his own small refection in the tea. Bunny stared at him with concern, debating on whether or not that he should dig into it. Unfortunately, North had to open his trap without even thinking.

"Well, it's not that bad, no?" he asked.

The Australian could see the boy flinch a bit, he sighed before walking over to smack him over the head. "North, ya friggin' gumby!" he hissed. The brunet stared at him, with an expression that clearly asked what he did wrong before looking to Anya for help. Fortunately for Bunny, she didn't bother to defend him, knowing that pointing out his insensitivity was pointless. "I'm so sorry about that…"

_I swear I would stuff a grenade into his mouth and pull the pin! _

"No, no, it was fine…it's really fine," the boy reassured him, although Bunny doubted that he was really fine. He's a good actor, he would give him that. "Let's just say that this is the second time that I have run into them today. First time…well, I was only thirteen."

Bunny's green eyes widen at this information. The first time that he came across the gang when he was only an adolescent, and few years later is the second time?! This is too much of a coincidence, even for him. Just how much bad luck does he have?

"With all due respect…how old are you?" Anya spoke up. It was a question out of genuine curiosity. Both men turned to him, looking interested. The boy looked at each of them with wide blue eyes, as if he was studying their faces.

"I'm 17," he simply answered. He took another sip from his tea after that.

The grey-haired man was almost attempted to let out a sigh of relief, thank all Omnipresent Beings in heaven that he wasn't as young as he thought he is. The last thing he wanted is to wake up in a bathtub filled with ice…and Anya standing over him with his most precious part of anatomy…

No, no! Focus right now! Not what-if! Luckily for him, someone broke his train of thought.

"So in a four year gap, you ran into the Stone Vanara again today?" a sigh escaped from her slightly red lips as Anya shook her head. "I'm no Buddhist but you got some really bad karma following you, _Mal'chik_."

"I was thinking the same thing…" then the boy looked up to them, with a small confident grin.

"And by the way…I'm Jack. Not Mal'chik."

* * *

Translation(s):

Tā mā de yǔzhòu – fuck the universe

yi da tuo da bian – a big pile of shit

mal'chik – Russian for boy (obvious if you know either the Russian language or heard of the epic earworm song Malchik Gay by t.A.T.u.)

Stone Vanara – reference to the monkey deities of both Chinese and Hindu mythologies, mainly Son Goku/Sun Wukong and Hanuman of the Ramayana.


End file.
